Una labor ancestral
by Alier Gerdan
Summary: Nami logró conseguir la perla abisal de las profundidades del mar, pero su misión aún no se ha completado, tiene que ir a la superficie y buscar al aspecto de la luna, quien siglos atrás ha llevado siempre la piedra lunar, su aventura se verá envuelta de múltiples obstáculos y de constantes problemas.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Riot Games.

 **UNA LABOR ANCESTRAL**

Quizá con anterioridad llegó a predecirse, el desastre, el vacío siempre ha tenido hambre de consumir todo cuanto pueda, como se llegó a conocer la tragedia de Icathia, pero no es el único lugar que ha sido atacado, las profundidades también han sufrido el desastre, por suerte, los marai, una ancestral raza Vastaya, ha sido capaz de luchar contra los horrores del vacío y mantenerlos alejados, los invocadores de mareas siempre han tenido el poder de hacerlo, pero el mundo cambió desde la última vez que la perla abisal fue usada para protegerse del abismo, Nami, quien fue capaz de conseguir dicha perla, fue aclamada como una heroína entre su gente, sin embargo, para que el ritual fuese completado, Nami debía de buscar al aspecto de la luna, conseguir la piedra lunar y así darlo por completado, protegiendo por cien años más a su tribu, fue así entonces como Nami comenzó su viaje.

Era una noche fría, Nami se encontraba sentada en una ola que invocó con su báculo, sus ojos se hallaban perdidos intentando poder ver la cima del monte targón, pero sin ningún resultado, pues solo lograba ver como el monte simplemente desaparecía mas allá de las nubes, suspiró aburrida e intento buscar algo con que distraerse, movió su aleta hacia arriba y luego hacia abajo, salpicando pequeñas gotas de agua a su alrededor, luego de unos minutos miró nuevamente hacia la costa, donde estaba un hombre de pie mirándola fijamente, el hombre tenía una larga cabellera y vestía un extraño atuendo que brillaba por unas gemas que tenía incrustadas, Nami hizo un gesto de preocupación, hasta que el hombre levanto un brazo haciéndole una señal para que se acercara, la marai se señaló así misma para confirmar si se refería a ella, a cambio el hombre sonrió y asintió, se acercó entonces a la costa sin bajarse de la ola, la cual parecía moverse según sus órdenes.

-Vaya, hoy parece ser un día muy inusual… - dijo el hombre sonriendo – Además de hermoso

Nami se sonrojo un poco al escuchar el tono con el que había pronunciado la última palabra – Disculpa, soy Nami, soy una marai, vengo de…

El hombre tomó la mano de la marai y le dio un tierno beso en ella – Mi nombre es Taric, encantado de conocerte, me parece extraño que una criatura ancestral venga a los pies del monte targón, pero estaré encantado de ayudarla.

Nami de repente sintió un calor extraño en sus mejillas, por lo que desvío su mirada hacia un lado, bastante avergonzada – esto… yo… - sus palabras simplemente no le salieron, por lo que se tomó unos segundos más y suspiro intentando calmarse un poco- Yo vengo, en busca del aspecto de la luna… necesito… - Dudó pro un instante pero luego terminó diciendo – Él puede ayudarme con una tarea muy importante, si sabes dónde puedo encontrarlo, te agradecería mucho – bajo un poco la cabeza en símbolo de respeto – Si no es mucha molestia.

A Taric le pareció tierna la manera en la que hablaba y como movía sus hermosos ojos color carmesí, para el guardián fue imposible no mostrarle una cálida sonrisa, lo que hizo que está nuevamente se tornara roja.

-No es ninguna molestia para mi, señorita, por el contrario, estaría encantado en ayudarle – Tomó la mano de la marai y la condujo por la costa hasta una pequeña cabaña – Bueno mira, lo primero que debes saber, es que el aspecto de la luna está desaparecida desde hace tiempo, no estoy seguro hace cuanto.

-¿Desaparecida? – Preguntó Nami con un dejo de tristeza en su rostro – Ya veo… ¿Por qué?

Taric se tomo un momento para pensar bien en cómo explicarle todo sin que ella perdiera las esperanzas.

-En principio, porque se le considera una hereje.

-¿Una hereje?, ¿Qué significa eso? – Interrogó confundida

-Fue en contra de los ideales de su gente, o bueno, para serte sincero, yo no soy nativo de targón, pero tengo muy presente que ellos son muy estrictos con sus ideales – El guardián apreció por un momento el rostro de la marai, preocupada, decepcionada o quizá… pensativa

-¿Quieres decir que el aspecto de la luna es una mala persona? – Preguntó entonces con más frustración que cualquier cosa, mirando al suelo.

-¡No! – Se apresuró a decir – Es solo que nosotros los humanos a veces tenemos problemas para tratar a personas que tengan ideales y creencias diferentes.

-Ya veo – Respondió cambiando su expresión- ¿Por dónde deberíamos empezar a buscar? – preguntó intentando motivarse así misma

Taric nuevamente sonrió, era evidente que la Vastaya era muy insegura, pero de cierta forma, cada acción que realizaba la hacía ver muy tierna, lo que lo hacía sonreír cada vez que se atrevía a decir una palabra o tratar de animarse a sí misma.

-Para serte franco, no lo sé, pero conozco alguien que de seguro nos podría ayudar – miró a la marai a los ojos - ¿Estas lista?

Nami asintió dubitativa, pero suspiro levemente y le hizo saber a Taric que estaba lista.

* * *

Leona se encontraba rodeando una parte de la montaña, donde abundaban rocas filosas y precipicios irregulares, algunos más peligrosos que otros, caminó con cuidado por una senda de rocas que tenía a su lado una caída de la cual no se salvaría nadie, un paso en falso y sería su fin, movió con cuidado su pie y luego lo apoyo sobre una roca que se resbaló sin más dejándose caer al precipicio, la Solari dejó salir un grito de pánico y se pegó con fuerza a la pared de rocas que tenía al otro lado de la senda.

-Debería distribuir un poco el peso – susurro para sí misma

-Que lenta eres Leo, me quedaré aquí toda la noche – le dijo Diana, la cual estaba esperando a la guerrera del otro lado de la senda.

-¿Quieres guardar silencio?, intento no caerme a una muerte segura- respondió frunciendo el ceño

-Iugh, cuando estas de mal humor no te aguantas ni tú misma – respondió la lunari mirando hacia otro lado

Leona iba nuevamente a responderle con rabia, pero otra roca en la que apoyaba uno de sus pies de resbalo, asustándola nuevamente, suspiró un poco para calmarse, su corazón latía tan rápido que ella juraba que en cualquier momento se saldría de su pecho, hizo un nuevo intento por tranquilizarse, lo cual consiguió parcialmente, se movió con cautela pegando la espalda a la pared de roca, se acercaba al final de la senda, sonrió para sí misma, pero en los últimos pasos, se confío de mas e hizo un movimiento imprudente, resbalándose por el precipicio, Diana corrió con rapidez y alcanzo a tomarla del brazo.

-¡Leo, podrías dejar de ser tan descuidada! – le exclamó mientras le ayudaba a subir.

-Lo… siento… - dijo entonces la Solari apenada y con las mejillas carmesí

-Algún día enserio te perderé y será porque tú misma te mataste – respondió con las mejillas del mismo color que Leona – Ten… más cuidado… ¿entendido?

Ambas entraron en una de las cuevas y se sentaron una junto a la otra, respiraban agitadas, era evidente que la fuerza que usaron y el susto mismo, les había gastado más energía de la esperada, se quedaron en silencio por un largo tiempo, hasta que Leona decidió romper el silencio.

-Enserio perdóname Di… - dijo con tristeza en el rostro.

-Está bien, es solo que… sabes que me preocupo por ti – le respondió mientras tomaba su mano con delicadeza – la única por la que lo hago…

-Y gracias por salvarme nuevamente, siempre eres tan… buena en todo lo que haces… - miró al suelo con desdén.

-Por favor, mira tus brazos Leo, podrías levantar el doble de mi peso, y mira el tamaño de ese escudo, me podría dormir atada a él e igualmente lo usarías como si fuera de madera – soltó una pequeña risita mientras miraba fijamente los ojos marrones de la Solari.

Leona le regresó la risa y ambas se quedaron mirando a los ojos por unos minutos, sin cambiar su expresión de calma, estaban felices de poder estar juntas después de todo lo que vivieron, estaban juntas, tomadas de la mano, sin nada más que sus corazones latiendo al unisonó, desenado que ese pequeño momento jamás terminara, pero entonces un recuerdo atacó la mente de la Solari, haciéndola apartara la mirada con tristeza.

-Mañana debo regresar con los Rakkor, así que debemos… - guardó silencio por un momento, si continuaba hablando sus lagrimas abandonarían sus ojos, pero entonces Diana le acarició el rostro con su mano libre.

-Tranquila mi sol, no importa si te vas en la noche, siempre volverás al amanecer – le respondió mientras unían sus frentes.

-Lo sé mi luna, no importa si te vas en el día, siempre podre apreciar el atardecer para darle paso a la noche – le respondió con lagrimas en los ojos.

-No llores, nos encontraremos de nuevo, sabes que siempre lo hacemos – rodeo la cabeza de la Solari con ambas manos y la acerco a su pecho recargándola en el – será mejor que descanses, mañana será un día largo al parecer.

Leona no dijo nada más esa noche, pero en pocos segundos levanto su rostro y le deposito un tierno beso en los labios a Diana, luego miro la miró a los ojos, juraba que dentro de ellos, podía ver a la propia luna brillar, cerró los ojos entonces agotada, la lunari tomo a Leona entre sus brazos y la recostó en una pequeña cama improvisada un poco más adentro de la cueva, luego se recostó junto a ella rodeándola con los brazos.

-Descansa bien… mi radiante amanecer… - cerró sus ojos dispuesta también a descansar, después de todo mañana se tendría que despedir de ella y nunca ha sido buena con las despedidas.

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

 **Bueno este es mi primer fic sobre League of Legends, y mi segundo Fic en general, espero que ojala lo lean y les guste, si quieren dejar su review se los agradecería, puesto que con ellos puedo aprender y mejorar, les agradezco el tiempo que se habrán tomado para leerlo, si veo que esta historia gusta, me centrare entonces en escribir los otros capítulos, no siendo más, espero que les vaya bonito :D**


	2. Chapter 2

HORA DE SUBIR

Una vez el sol empezó a asomarse en el horizonte, Nami se despertó apreciando por un momento los pequeños rayos cristalinos que se reflejaban sobre el mar, notó que el día apenas empezaba, así que se dispuso a levantarse tomando su báculo, para cuando llego a la pequeña cabaña cerca de la orilla, Taric aún se encontraba roncando dentro de esta, manteniendo su rostro adormilado, Nami le golpeó la cabeza tres veces al guardián con su báculo, pero este ni se inmutaba, suspiró cansada y le dio nuevamente tres golpes en la cabeza, pero esta vez con un poco más de fuerza, Taric esta vez gruño un poco, pero solo se dio media vuelta acostado dándole la espalda a la marai, ya un poco cansada, frunció el ceño y con su báculo invocó una pequeña ráfaga de agua, dejando empapado al hombre, quien apenas sintió el abrazador frío mojado del agua, dio un salto en su cama.

-¿Acaso enloqueciste? – le preguntó empezando a temblar

-Pareces un holgazán – respondió Nami, frunciendo un poco más el ceño, cerró sus puños y colocó ambos a los lados de su cadera - ¿Quisieras levantarte?

-Está bien, está bien, lamento retrasarte cuando se te nota tanta prisa – terminó entonces Taric mientras se levantaba de su cama con una pequeña sonrisa.

Antes de que siquiera pudiera continuar, Nami se cruzó de brazos y salió de dicha cabaña, batiendo lentamente su aleta, como si estuviera nadando en el aire, acto que no hizo más que causarle cierta gracia al guardián. Al cabo de unos minutos, Taric salió de la cabaña ya con su túnica morada, adornada con sus características gemas brillantes y un morral grande colgado en su espalda, donde sobresalían unas colchas enrolladas.

-Eres una mujer muy ocupada según veo – dijo mientras le aproximaba un mapa a la vastaya.

-Quizá cuando termine mi misión pueda descansar de todo esto, pero por el momento no tengo otra opción, por eso quisiera terminar en el menor tiempo posible- respondió mientras tomaba dicho mapa, en principio era difícil para ella leer tal cosa, los marai al vivir bajo el agua no usan papel, sus libros y pergaminos están hechos de una especie de tela encontrada en plantas marinas, donde se plasman letras mágicas, para ella el papel y la tinta era algo muy extraño, así que intentó usar su razonamiento lógico – Bien, estamos en este punto, lo que quiere decir que para subir el monte, debemos rodear esta zona, donde… - Nami no continuó porque el guardián soltó una estruendosa carcajada que juró, la dejaría sin escucha, haciéndola fruncir el ceño una vez más - ¿Qué?, ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Que tienes el mapa al revés – respondió Taric aún entre risas – Este es Targón, el monte que señalaste hace unos momentos, solo es la montaña más alta de Freljord, que te puedo asegurar, no llega a ser ni la tercera parte de Targón.

-Oh… así que eso era… p-pero, ¿Era necesario que te burlaras en mi cara? – respondió frunciendo el ceño de nuevo, pero esta vez, sentía como su cara se acaloraba por la vergüenza que empezaba a sentir.

-Discúlpame por eso, ciertas actitudes tuyas me causan gracia – terminó por decir el guardián con una cálida sonrisa.

Nami abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada más, centró sus ojos en el mapa y empezó a moverse hacia adelante siguiendo el camino que el mapa tenia marcado, el transcurso del viaje no terminó por ser del todo aburrido, Taric comenzó una conversación en la cual le explicaba cómo era que él, había terminado viviendo en Targón cuando su ciudad natal era Demacia, luego de aquella historia, Nami le explico lo importante que era su misión y como durante siglos, los invocadores de mareas recibían la piedra lunar de manos del aspecto de la luna, sin embargo, demostró un dejo de tristeza al explicarle que ella tuvo que abandonar su hogar porque el aspecto de la luna no había hecho acto de presencia, el guardián al notar esto, decidió explicarle como era ella, Diana, el aspecto que la marai buscaba con tanta prisa.

-Es algo delgada, pero te puedo asegurar que tiene una fuerza inusual.

-¿Los pies le pesan?

-No, digo, ¿Qué?, ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

-Lo siento, es que los pies me parecen raros, ¿Cómo se sienten?

-Bueno, no lo sé, ¿Cómo se siente tener una aleta?

-Como si tuvieras un brazo.

-Bien, imagina que tienes dos brazos más, y manos.

-Eso no suena agradable.

-No todas las cosas lo son – dijo sonriendo

-Me hablabas del aspecto de la luna, ¿Cómo acabamos hablando de aletas y pies?

-Tú empezaste, dijiste que los pies eran raros.

-Está bien, si – respondió coloreando de rojo sus mejillas - ¿Cómo es ella?

-Bueno, tiene una bella runa dibujada en su frente, brilla con una luz pura, como la de la mismísima luna.

-Increíble.

-Lo es, aún más, cuando la miras directo a los ojos y puedes sentir ese brillo, como si vieras directamente a una luna llena.

-Suena precioso, lastimosamente no vivimos muy cerca de la superficie, así que ver a la luna es un poco difícil

-No te preocupes, bella criatura mágica, conmigo podrás apreciar varios… - dijo Taric engruesando su voz, para darle un toque más caballeroso.

-Sí, bueno, podrías dejar de hablar así, suenas como un tonto intentando parecer alguien más – lo interrumpió Nami enarcando una ceja

Ambos dieron unos pasos más y soltaron unas pequeñas risas, para cuando se dieron cuenta, se encontraban frente a un camino ancho donde a la distancia, se podía apreciar un pequeño sendero angosto zigzagueante, se miraron y asintieron casi al mismo tiempo.

-Esta es la subida entonces, supongo

-Buena suposición, bella criatura mágica…- Nami de nuevo enarco una ceja y le golpeó la cabeza con el báculo – Ya entendí, dejare de hablar con ese acento – terminó sobándose la cabeza.

-Pero… siento… que algo va mal.

Ambos se quedaron parados mirando al frente por unos minutos, retomaron entonces su marcha sin más, pero luego de haber recorrido varios metros, sintieron un temblor, confundidos miraron a su alrededor, pero aun no avistaron nada, hasta que el sendero zigzagueante se vio opacado por la sombras de unos Erbok, Nami dejó escapar un pequeño grito de susto, por el contrario, Taric se adelantó para proteger a la marai, cuando los Erbok se encontraban a unos metros de ellos, el guardián corrió hacia ellos, mientras que a la vastaya se le ocurrió una idea, batió con fuerza su báculo, y una marea detrás de ella comenzó a mecerse con fuerza, luego de unos pocos segundos, una ola empezó a moverse hacia al frente, para cuando llegó al sitio de Nami, esta simplemente abrió un agujero para que la ola pasara sin siquiera tocarla, luego tomó su forma normal, para sorpresa de Taric, la ola lo levanto con fuerza, haciendo luego lo mismo con los Erbok, los cuales asustados empezaron a correr hacia los lados, dejando libre el camino, la ola luego de esto simplemente se desvaneció, dejando un enorme charco en el suelo, el guardián se encontraba en el suelo sobándose la espalda.

-Lo siento – le dijo la marai mientras le extendía la mano – A veces no suelo medir la fuerza de la marea.

-No pasa nada – respondió un dolorido Taric, quien sin dejar pasar más tiempo tomó casi al instante la mano que se le ofrecía – es increíble el poder que posees.

-Oh eso… - dijo apenándose – es s-solo, una ola – sonrió apenada – n-nada raro, la verdad.

El guardián le devolvió la sonrisa y señaló el sendero zigzagueante, la vastaya comprendió la señal, comenzando a caminar junto a él, el sendero al ser tan angosto, solo permitió la subida de uno a la vez, por lo que Nami tuvo que caminar detrás del hombre, el tiempo que duraron subiendo fue largo, drenando sus fuerzas poco a poco, hasta tener a dos caminantes bastante agotados, a medida que subían el sendero se iba tornando más ancho, por lo que en este punto, era un camino por el que podían caminar por lo menos cuatro personas con gran espacio entre ellos, el zigzagueo del camino terminó en un terreno plano donde había una cueva, a pesar de que el camino seguía subiendo, tuvieron que entrar en dicha cueva para poder descansar. Dentro hacía frio, era cierto que entre más subían, se iban manifestando grandes cantidades de nieve, así que como pudo, Taric encendió una fogata, lo que fascino a Nami.

-¿Es magia?

-¿Qué?, no, es solo fuego.

-Fuego… - se quedó mirando la fogata por unos minutos – es fascinante…

-¿Te gusta?... oh es cierto, si vives bajo el mar, es poco probable que conozcas el fuego.

Nami asintió sin quitar los ojos de encima de la fogata, mientras tanto, el guardián saco de su morral ambas colchas las cuales abrió en el suelo.

-Tú dormirás en esa, lo siento si no sé muy bien si esto está bien para ti, pero lastimosamente es lo que hay.

La marai asintió y no agregó nada más, por lo que se quedó apreciando la forma del fuego, la cual se movía constantemente, siendo movido por las suaves ráfagas de viento que la mecían, quedó fascinada con lo que veían sus ojos, así que se levantó par acostarse en su colcha y desde la comodidad de esta, continuó apreciando el fuego que aún calentaba y alumbraba con fuerza, al menos, hasta que sus ojos se cerraron, entregándose al sueño.

* * *

Ese mismo día

Diana abrió sus ojos, siendo Leona lo primero que estos vieron, la Solari estaba en la entrada de la cueva donde descansaban, colocándose las últimas placas de hierro dorado de su armadura, se levantó lentamente y se acercó con cautela haciendo el menor ruido posible, para cuando llego detrás de ella, rodeo su cadera con ambas manos, abrazándola por la espalda y depositando un tierno beso en su mejilla.

-Buenos días, mi sol.

-Buenos días, mi luna – respondió una sonriente Leona acariciando la mejilla de la lunari.

-¿Pensabas irte sin dejarme ver el amanecer?

-Lo siento, sabes que hoy será un día difícil, quiero darme prisa para acabar lo más pronto posible con lo que haya que hacer.

-Así podrás regresar nuevamente aquí, ¿Me equivoco? – pregunto una sonriente Diana.

-Sabes que haría lo que fuera por hacerlo

-Entonces será mejor que te des prisa – terminó por decir la lunari quien se separó de ella

Leona volteó a mirar a Diana, quien ya se estaba colocando su armadura, era lo que siempre hacía, recorría cada rincón del monte Targón que no estuviera dominado por los Rakkor o los Solari, y hacía mapas, o registraba monumentos lunari que se perdieron junto con los escombros de su civilización, la Solari admiraba la tarea que ella hacía, tanto por los peligros que conllevaba recorrer el traicionero monte, ambas se miraron fijamente por unos minutos a los ojos, Leona se acercó lentamente y le dio un tierno beso en los labios a la lunari, quien solo se sonrojó.

-Regresare, como siempre lo he hecho.

-No tengo duda de ello.

Leona salió de la cueva y se dispuso a bajar con cautela, el camino tardó quizá una o dos horas, donde el peligro de caerse por un acantilado, que de seguro, terminaba a los pies del monte, era constante, para cuando la Solari pudo divisar los pasillos rocosos del interior del monte, supo que su recorrido había terminado, los ancianos de la montaña le hacían una reverencia al verla, pero Leona solo podía fingir cortesía, sabía muy bien que para los sabios de su aldea, ella era como su arma, o su protectora, pero al ser el aspecto del sol, su misión iba mucho más allá, que luchar solo por la salvación de Targón, cuando estuvo a unos pasos del lugar al que llamaba hogar, se encontró con el Rakkor más fuerte de la tribu, el aspecto de la guerra, Pantheon, la Solari intentó ignorar su presencia, pero al pasar junto a él, este le agarró el brazo con fuerza, si ella no tuviera una fuerza casi similar a la de él, podía jurar que la estaba lastimando, pero para ella no era más que un simple apretón.

-Suéltame Pantheon – dijo con seriedad

-Discúlpame, ¿Te estoy lastimando? – respondió, que a pesar de decirlo con un tono serio, se lograba notar un dejo de sarcasmo.

-Sabes que no puedes aunque quisieras.

-Lo haría sin siquiera esforzarme, pero eso importa poco ahora.

-¿Puedes decirme que quieres de una maldita vez? – preguntó Leona perdiendo la paciencia

-¿Por qué aun te sigues encontrando con esa hereje?, ¿Acaso quieres que también te persigan?

-Lo que yo haga, es mi problema, ¿Lo comprendes? – respondió la Solari sin disimular ni un poco la ira que estaba sintiendo

Pantheon la tomó con fuerza de los hombros estampándola contra una de las paredes rocosas, el escudo de la Solari resonó con fuerza al contacto con la pared, Leona no hizo más que fruncir el ceño y empujarlo con la suficiente fuerza para alejarlo de ella, cosa que no hizo más que aumentar la ira que sentía el Rakkor.

-¿Te atreves a atacar a tu amigo de la infancia?

-¡Por el sol!, ya no eres lo que solías ser, desde que te convertiste en el aspecto de la guerra no eres más que un descerebrado.

-¿Eso es lo que piensas de mí? – El Rakkor se quedó mirando fijamente a Leona al rostro por unos minutos, hasta que dejó entrever bajo su casco una sonrisa maliciosa – en este mismo instante los sabios están reunidos, y dicha reunión durara hasta la noche.

-¿Y eso porque debería importarme? – preguntó Leona cruzando los brazos.

-Estoy cansado de que siempre creas que puedes hacer lo que se te venga en gana sin ningún tipo de consecuencias.

-No eres mi padre para que eso te importe.

-Le diré a los sabios lo que haces cuando te ausentas de la tribu – El rostro de Leona cambió drásticamente al escuchar dichas palabras, pero el guerrero continuo- No solo eso, sino que además, revelare donde se esconde esa hereje.

-¡No puedes hacer eso, solo estás jugando conmigo! – le respondió Leona perdiendo la paciencia

-El sendero escarpado de la montaña, ¿Me equivoco? – preguntó Pantheon revelando una sonrisa crédula

Leona iba a negarlo, pero al ver la seguridad con la que el Rakkor lo decía, hacía ver lo evidente, él ya la había visto antes con Diana por esos lugares, por ello conocía bien la ubicación de la lunari, además, ella conocía muy bien a Pantheon, sabía que cuando él estaba seguro de algo, es porque es la verdad, así que no tuvo otra opción que aceptar con frustración el chantaje.

-¿Qué quieres? – pregunto frustrada

-Un duelo, solo eso, una demostración de lo digna que eres, si me derrotas, dejare de molestarte y muy probablemente, jamás me volverás a ver.

-¿Y si ganas?

-Seré piadoso, así que omitiré el detalle de que te encuentras con esa hereje, a cambio de esto, les diré a los sabios donde se esconde y tú, junto conmigo y otros soldados, iremos en su búsqueda.

-¡No es justo!

-¿Justo?, ¿Y si es justo que tu siendo la Solari más importante te alíes con el enemigo?

-Diana no es nuestra enemiga

-¡Mató a muchos ancianos!, ¡Sin piedad!

Antes de que Leona pudiera decir algo, se detuvo, él tenía razón, Diana había asesinado a los ancianos cuando intento explicarles lo que ella sabía, pero estos no hicieron más que maldecirla y llamarle hereje, Leona suspiró cansada.

-¿Cuándo?

-Esta tarde, no quiero que la reunión de los sabios acabe antes de que se pueda decidir tu destino, así que te espero en el tramo nevado de la montaña.

Leona asintió con frustración, para cuando el Rakkor se retiró ella no hizo más que bajar la mirada y entrar a su hogar, donde sus padres la recibieron con alegría, tendría que comer algo antes de salir hacia el tramo nevado, donde se definiría el destino de su mundo, se preocupaba mucho por Diana, su luna… su mundo.

* * *

NOTAS DEL AUTOR

Bueno aquí esta, el segundo capitulo, no tengo mucho que decir, solo agradecer por seguir la historia, lo cual me motiva para seguir escribiendo, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, que tengan buen día :D


	3. Chapter 3

**ACUERDO DE INTERÉS**

Nami se encontraba nadando en la profundidad, lo sabía bien porque no había ni un solo destello de luz a su alrededor, escuchaba esos horribles graznidos, las bestias del vacío, cada vez los escuchaba más cerca, miró a todos lados con una notable desesperación buscando su báculo, agudizó más su vista logrando ver a lo lejos un tenue brillo, movió su aleta nadando a gran velocidad hacía el, de repente, un extraño lazo se le enredó en su brazo inmovilizándola, pero no se pensaba dar por vencida tan rápido, tiró con fuerza rompiendo su agarre, retomó su carrera, pero más adelante estos lazos empezaban a ser más agresivos, la tomaban de los brazos, de la aleta, hasta que uno logró rodearle el cuello asfixiándola, sentía como su garganta se contraía cada vez más, notó que su mirada empezaba a tornarse borrosa cuando la luz de su báculo se veía como una mancha en un lienzo oscuro, con sus últimas fuerza, estiró su brazo intentando de alguna manera controlar la marea para traer el báculo hacia ella, la marea empezó a remolinarse poco a poco, lo estaba logrando, la luz se acercaba cada vez más, cuando estuvo a punto de tocarlo, resonó un poderoso trueno.

Nami se levantó asustada, su corazón latía rápido y con fuerza, se pasó una mano por la frente, sintiendo agua que bajaba de su frente, lo cual le pareció extraño, el sudor a menudo se mezclaba con el agua y no era visible, por lo que le pareció extraño sentir su propio sudor, trató de controlar su respiración, inhalando y exhalando.

-Solo fue un sueño… - cuando estaba un poco más tranquila, escuchó nuevamente un fuerte trueno, lo cual la volvió a alterar - ¿Qué ocurre? – la marai se levantó con rapidez y se dirigió a Taric, a quien empezó a mecer con fuerza para que este despertara- ¡Taric!, ¡Taric!, ¡Tormenta Taric!, ¡Tormenta!

-¿Tormenta? – Preguntó aun dormido, luego abrió un poco los ojos para ver afuera – yo solo veo una ventisca, no es nada… - otro trueno resonó, lo que despertó de golpe al guardián- ¿Truenos?, pero estamos alejados de… - se levantó entonces, colocándose sus botas y luego su túnica morada – solo hay una razón para que caigan truenos en este sitio de la montaña… alguien los está invocando.

-¿Invocar truenos?, debe ser alguien muy poderoso – dijo mostrando un poco de miedo

-No hay nada que temer, estas junto al aspecto del guardi… - antes de terminar, otro trueno lo silencio

-Taric, no es momento para que vuelvas a actuar como un tonto – dijo Nami llevándose ambos puños a la cadera y frunciendo el ceño – debemos darnos prisa.

El hombre asintió y se apresuró a empacar todo de nuevo a su morral, mientras tanto, la marai veía la nieve con atención, le encantaba ver como los copos se movían de un lado para el otro, como si bailaran con el viento, otro trueno resonó en el fondo lo que la sobresalto, suspiró mientras fruncía el ceño, estaba un poco cansada de escuchar esos fuertes truenos, luego de unos minutos, Taric le pasó por el lado y le hizo la señal para que avanzaran.

-Tendremos que seguir subiendo el camino zigzagueante, espero no te moleste.

-Para nada – dijo disponiéndose a seguir al hombre.

* * *

 **EN OTRO LUGAR**

Diana contemplaba como el sol se estaba empezando a ocultar, en breve anochecería, pensaba en lo que significaba para ella el amanecer, la despedida del sol, suspiró con melancolía, se encontraba al borde de un precipicio, aunque este no era muy alto, junto a este había lo que parecía ser antaño un templo lunari, a pesar de lo emocional que la ponían los atardeceres, estaba impaciente por ver cómo era que el templo brillaría a la luz de la luna, pues ciertas secciones de este tenían cristales para que se proyectara la luz, además de alguna especie de discos, los cuales tenían como función reflectar los rayos de la luna al centro de este, donde había un relieve de una luna tallado en el suelo, esto le parecía simplemente hermoso a Diana, además de un trabajo muy bien elaborado, sus ojos seguían encima de los últimos rayos del sol que aún se divisaban en el horizonte, cuando una molesta voz de niña la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Holaaaa!, oye Diana, ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?

-No

-¿Quieres un pastelillo espacial?

-No

-Vamos hermanita, ¿Quieres saltar el lazo estelar conmigo?

-No, y no me llames hermanita.

-Pero somos hermanas, también eres una Lunari, ¿No?

-No… - aunque en su mente deseara haberlo sido.

-Aichi – dijo Zoe inflando sus mejillas, haciendo un puchero – eres más aburridas que mi perro espacial.

-No comprendo cómo es que no te ha matado aun ese dragón.

-Oh, es porque el odia a Targón no a mí, así que seguirá siendo mi celestial mascota

-¿No tienes nadie más a quien molestar?- preguntó Diana empezando a perder la paciencia.

-Bueno es solo que… - junto sus manos en la espalda en símbolo de timidez – mi amigos están ocupados

-¿Amigos?- preguntó enarcando una ceja – no se quienes sean, pero no me creo del todo que sean tus amigos.

-¡Claro que lo son!, - Pensó por un momento llevándose un dedo a su barbilla- Bueno, está bien, lo acepto, solo tengo uno, pero está ocupado

-Después de todo si dejas a alguien en paz

-Eso es cruel – frunció el ceño cruzándose de brazos – Pantheon es un aspecto muy ocupado.

-¿Pantheon es tu amigo?- la pregunta sonó un poco sarcástica, pero luego Diana guardo silencio pensando por unos minutos - ¿No te dijo que tenía que hacer?

-No, pero el solecito estaba con él.

Diana contuvo su sorpresa al escuchar esas palabras, normalmente Pantheon se mantenía alejado de Leona, pues a pesar de que estos se conocían de hace tiempo, Leona empezó a distanciarse de su tribu cuando decidió sacar a la luz sus sentimientos por ella, algo tenía que estar ocurriendo, pero quizá esa era la misión tan importante para la que fue llamada.

-¿Conocías este templo? – preguntó intentando evitar pensar mucho en ese tema.

-¿Hmm? – Zoe ladeo la cabeza confundida, ¿A qué se debía ese repentino interés en conversas con ella? – Si, bueno, no recuerdo muy bien, pero creo que había una pequeña aldea a los pies de este precipicio.

-Ya veo… ¿Querrías contarme un poco más?

Zoe sonrío emocionada y empezó a hablar sin parar, en situaciones normales, Diana ya la hubiera atacado intentando matarla para callarla, pero esta vez le interesó lo que la pequeña niña sabía sobre la cultura de la cual ha tenido interés, además quería hacer lo posible para no pensar mucho en lo que estaba haciendo su sol.

* * *

 **PICO NEVADO**

Otro fuerte estruendo, luego una vez más, y un último, Leona quedó arrodillada en el suelo, apoyándose con su espada, la cual enterró en el frio suelo nevado, el sudor escurría de su frente, sus brazos le pesaban más de lo normal, además de que un dolor punzante le escocia los codos y las rodillas, su respiración se encontraba agitada, no sabía cuanto más podía continuar así, y menos por el hecho de que el sol ya estaba por ocultarse completamente, reduciendo un poco sus fuerzas, pero le alegraba un poco el hecho de que Pantheon también se encontraba agotado, debía continuar luchando, por su luna.

-Eres más fuerte de lo que muchos piensan – sonrió con arrogancia – nada mal para el aspecto del sol

-Termina de una vez con esto Pantheon, no quiero lastimarte.

-Bien, porque yo no pienso detenerme.

El guerrero saltó a una exagerada altura, disponiéndose a usar su descarga celestial, la Solari levanto su escudo y lo hizo brillar, cuando estuvo a unos metros del suelo, Leona saltó a su encuentro, el escudo brilló aún con más fuerza, cegando a Pantheon, quien luego de esto recibió un golpe en su casco, ambos cayeron luego de unos segundos quedando en el suelo agotados, a pesar de que sus piernas no le respondían bien, Pantheon trató de ponerse de pie de nuevo, tomó su lanza y como pudo se puso de pie, acercándose cojeando a la Solari que yacía en el suelo, en ella no se notaba ni un dejo de energía.

-Esta vez… gané yo…

Ya estaba a poco metros de ella, si lograba hacer que se rindiera, sería todo, y juntos irían por Diana para entregarla a los ancianos, un paso más y el ganaría, recuperaría su posición como maestro del arte de la guerra, tan cerca.

-¡NO!

Un extraño escudo cristalino rodeó a Leona, haciendo que la lanza del guerrero rebotara, la fuerza con la que rebotó le hizo perder el equilibrio, cayendo al suelo de espaldas.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo Pantehon? – preguntó Taric preocupado

-Estoy… recuperando mi honor… si la derroto… yo ¡Auch! – Nami golpeó a Pantheon en el estómago con su bastón.

-¿Por qué ustedes los humanos siempre son tan violentos?

-¿Y a ti que te importa?... ser mágico.

-Muestra un poco más de respeto por ella – dijo Taric en tono serio

-O disculpe usted guardián, le explicaría mis razones, pero eres un extranjero… poco te debería importar

-A-a…apártense… - dijo Leona con la cara hundida en la nieve – esta… es mi batalla…

-¿Pero qué dices?, ¡No seas terca! – Nami se apresuró a ayudarla – esto debe parar de una buena vez, antes de que destruyan este pobre pico.

La vastaya tomo su báculo y comenzó a bañar de a pocos a Leona en agua curativa, la cual caía sobre leona como una pequeña llovizna.

-Te sentirás mejor, después de esto. – advirtió Nami con una sonrisa cálida.

-Permíteme un momento Nami, debo hablar con Pantheon – dijo entonces Taric

La marai no agregó nada más y solo se limitó a asentir, el guardián se sentó frente al guerrero mirándolo directo a los ojos.

-La necesitamos.

-¿A quién?

-A Diana, necesitamos de la sabiduría que ella posee sobre la ancestral labor del aspecto de la luna.

-¿Por qué me debería importar eso?

-Somos aspectos, nuestra lucha es contra la oscuridad, el vacío posee un portal en las profundidades del mar, Nami es una convocadora de mareas, su misión es hallar la piedra lunar para…

-Cerrar el portal y evitar que la oscuridad llegue a Targón… ¿Es eso?

-Sí, creo que ustedes dos son los indicados para ayudarnos a encontrarla.

Pantheon guardó silencio por unos instantes, mientras se presionaba el pecho con una de sus manos, el agotamiento aun lo afectaba, incluso más de lo que llegó a imaginar, pero luego de repasar sus recuerdos, supo que no podía permitir que la oscuridad lograra llegar a Targón, por lo que debía hacer primero lo que era correcto, después se encargaría de llevar a Diana ante los ancianos.

-Bien…

-¡Excelente!

-Pero… con una condición…

-Supongo… que está bien – dijo suspirando- ¿Cuál es?

-Una vez que acabemos con dicha misión, Diana tendrá que ir ante los ancianos para que se le sea juzgada y se le dé su respectivo castigo.

Taric miró a Nami quien ya parecía estar recuperando las fuerzas de Leona, la cual ya se encontraba acostada boca arriba y con la respiración tranquila.

-Está bien, pero creo que la última palabra la tiene ella – terminó entonces moviendo la cabeza en señalización hacia la Solari- pero creo que ha sido suficiente por el momento, tienes mi palabra de que así será, pero debes hablar con ella.

-Con tu palabra es suficiente, no volveré a defraudar a mi tribu… nunca más…

El guardián se quedó mirando a Pantheon por unos minutos y luego se dispuso a ayudarle a levantarse, pasando uno de sus brazos sobre su nuca, Nami intentó hacer lo mismo con Leona pero esta pudo usar su espada para apoyarse, sin embargo, hizo una mueca de asco al ver al aspecto de la guerra.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer ahora? – preguntó con ira

-Nada que te incumba, "solecito"

La manera en la que el guerrero había dicho esa palabra le hizo hervir la sangre de ira, pero Nami la tomó del hombro y la miró a los ojos, negando con la cabeza, entendiendo el gesto, prefirió bajar la mirada y guardar silencio, hablarían de eso luego, pero primero debían descansar, pues su batalla casi había disipado la nieve del suelo, dejando a su paso, pequeños agujeros de tierra, lo que daba a entender la fuerza que ambos habían agotado, empezaron a caminar en busca de un refugio en donde descansar, después de lo ocurrido, la luna ya estaba en lo alto del cielo, la noche ya los había cubierto con su oscuro manto.

* * *

 **SHURIMA**

Diana se estaba hiperventilando, estaba agotada de tanto correr, sobre todo en arena, que hacía que cada paso fuera más pesado que el anterior, había sido una estúpida idea haber aceptado jugar con esa niña, sobre todo por el hecho de que ahora la estaba persiguiendo un monstruo extraño, se encontraba escondida en las ruinas de un edificio Shurimano, pues hacía lo posible para despistar a su perseguidor, a su lado apareció de repente un portal de donde se asomó la cabeza de una sonriente Zoe.

-Mira hermanita, te dije que cazar bichos del vacío sería divertido, acaba con ese y vamos a otro lugar.

-¡Estás loca!, ¿Qué demonios te ocurre?

En ese instante el muro en el que se ocultaba Diana fue despedazado por una ser del vacío, el cuál dejo tras de sí un enorme agujero.

-Vamos mátalo – Dijo sonriendo Zoe

-¡Lo haría si no hubieras extraviado mi espada, idiota!

-Ay, no seas tan llorona.

El ser del vacío se abalanzo contra ambas, pero Zoe desapareció de nuevo en su portal, mientras que Diana tuvo que girar a un lado para esquivar el ataque, la bestia cargó nuevamente, pero esta vez fue recibida con un impulso lunar, en el momento de llegar a su enemigo, Diana pateo con fuerza la cabeza del ser, enterrando parcialmente sus mandíbulas sobre la arena, cuando regresó a ver a su perseguidor, lo encontró sin vida, pero lo que le llamo la atención fue la figura de una mujer con un traje morado que se hallaba frente al cadáver, tenía una especie de casco por lo que era difícil saber a dónde miraba, sin embargo, esta giro la cabeza de tal manera que hacía evidente el hecho de que miraba fijamente a Diana.

-¿Eres el cazador… - la mujer rodeo lentamente a Diana mientras la inspeccionaba- o la presa?...

-Averigüémoslo – le respondió la lunari.

Ambas estuvieron mirándose mientras se rodeaban mutuamente, muy atentas a cada movimiento que hiciera la otra, la tensión inundaba las ruinas de aquel edificio, Diana no sabía que esperar de una mujer que parecía estar poseída por el vacío, mientras que la otra no sabía ante que ser se encontraba, puesto que en su frente llevaba una extraña runa, y sus ojos, eran completamente blancos, en un instante ambas estaban frente a frente, a unos metros de distancia la una de la otra, así permanecieron por unos minutos, hasta que…

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

 **Bueno me agrada saber que cada vez hay mas gente leyendo este fic, que por cierto me divierte escribir.**

 **La verdad es que no sabía como terminar este capitulo, así que agregue lo que se supone sería el principio del próximo, dejando el suspenso claramente.**

 **Debo decirles que uso mucho el mapa de Runaterra para ser lo mas fiel posible, como pueden ver, Shurima queda al lado del monte targón, por lo que no están tan lejos, en fin, ojala les guste el capitulo y espero lean el próximo, que aun no se cuando suba xd**

 **Que tengan una excelente resto de semana :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**DIPLOMACIA SHURIMANA**

La mujer de traje morado en un segundo pasó a volverse invisible, pero a ojos de Diana fue algo absurdo, los pasos de ella se podían ver encima de la arena, además del sonido que estos producían, no dejó que se le escapara ni un solo movimiento que esta hacía, cuando de repente se abalanzo hacia ella, estuvo preparada, dio una voltereta hacia atrás, en el momento preciso que la dio, sus pies golpearon a la otra en la quijada, esta soltó un gruñido y de su mano disparó una especie de rayo morado, lastimosamente, Diana no fue lo suficientemente rápida para esquivarlo, pero este apenas impactar se desvaneció rápidamente.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó sorprendida la mujer

-Bien, eso confirma que no me equivoqué, eres un ser del vacío

\- ¿Qué demonios eres?

-Bueno… - se abalanzó hacia ella con un desplazamiento lunar, el impulso fue tal que la tiró al suelo – supongo que puedes tomarme como una exterminadora del vacío

-Espera… - en unos segundos el casco que cubría su rostro desapareció, dejando ver el rostro de una joven con los ojos morados – soy de los tuyos

Diana apreció el rostro de la chica y a pesar de que se notaba la corrupción que salía de ella, era evidente que no mentía, las criaturas del vacío no tienen apreció por su propia vida, además era humana.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó mientras ayudaba a la otra a levantarse

-Kai'sa… ¿Puedo preguntar por el tuyo?

-Diana

Ambas se miraron por un rato y luego estrecharon sus manos en signo de reconciliación, pero de repente, Diana sintió algo aproximarse, rápidamente embistió a Kai'sa para que dicho objeto que cortaba el viento no le hiciera daño, la extraña cuchilla voladora brilló con un resplandor verde y automáticamente se devolvió por donde venía.

\- ¡Esta bien Siv!, ¡no hay peligro! – gritó Kai'sa

De uno de los destruidos muros de las ruinas salió otra mujer, morena, alta y de cabello negro, llevaba en su frente una corona con el mismo brillo que tuvo el arma hacía unos segundos.

-Según lo que veo, nada esta bien, esa mujer esta encima de ti – dijo con tono fuerte

\- ¡No!, ¡No es lo que estas pensando! – se retiró rápidamente de Diana con un notable sonrojo en las mejillas - ¡Nada de eso Siv!

Diana miró confundida a Kai'sa, luego miró a Sivir, apreciando por unos segundos la conversación que tenían, cuando escuchó algo que poco tenía que ver con la situación, se sonrojó avergonzada a tal punto que se levantó de golpe.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Que te voy a enseñar a no meterte con ella – respondió mientras dejaba a un lado su arma y se tronaba los nudillos.

\- ¿Qué haces? – apenas ver eso, la lunari enarcó una ceja olvidando la vergüenza que el comentario le había dado - ¿Piensas luchar contra mí?

-Siv no lo hagas – exclamó Kai'sa intentando detenerla, pero la fuerza de esta era mayor.

Acercándose amenazante, Sivir apretó con fuerza el puño y luego se lo lanzó al rostro a Diana, pero esta sin mucho esfuerzo esquivo el golpe y con un fuerte gancho dejó inconsciente al instante a la mercenaria.

\- ¡Diana! – exclamó la joven acercándose al cuerpo de su compañera

-Tranquila, solo la dejé inconsciente, se despertará en unos minutos.

-No tenías porque ser tan mala con ella.

-No tengo porque ser buena con nadie – respondió con un tono frio la lunari

-La pudiste haber matado

-Exacto, lo pude haber hecho, pero no lo hice, fue más de lo que se merece.

\- ¿Por qué no la llevas a un lugar seguro?

-Tú también vendrás – respondió fulminando al aspecto con unos afilados ojos morados

\- ¿Y porque debería… - un portal se abrió encima de ella, de donde cayó su espada, la cual la golpeó con la empuñadora en su cabeza - ¡Ay!

-Hermanita encontré tu espada

\- ¿Qué ocurre contigo niña estúpida? – le exclamó Diana con ira

-Ay, estas de mal humor – dicho esto desapareció nuevamente en su portal.

Cuando el aspecto de la luna miró a Kai'sa, esta aun la miraba fijamente, así que suspiró y se acercó a ambas.

-No sabes cuanto desearía decirte que no, pero esa niña me dejó aquí a mi suerte.

-Si – la joven se levantó un tanto emocionada – ayúdame a cargar a Sivir, hay una aldea cerca, no nos demoraremos mucho.

Diana sin ningún dejo de esfuerzo cargó a la mercenaria en su hombro, sorprendiendo a kai'sa por la fuerza que esta poseía, luego de dar unos cuantos pasos emprendió su camino junto al aspecto.

* * *

 **MONTE TARGÓN**

Leona cojeaba, por suerte Nami dejaba que se apoyara sobre su hombro, se acercaron a una pequeña cueva en una de las sendas que recorrían, donde se detuvieron.

 **-** Creo que aquí esta bien por ahora, necesito descansar – dijo la solari fatigada

Taric, que aún cargaba con el aspecto de la guerra en su hombro, miró a este de reojo esperando alguna respuesta, pero por la manera en la que respiraba, denotaba que se encontraba bajo un profundo sueño.

-Bien, creo que a este guerrero también le vendría bien un descanso

Lo dejó entonces en el suelo con bastante cuidado, en lo que sería una cama improvisada, hecha con paja. Nami permaneció mirando a ambos por unos minutos, hasta que la Solari rompió con el silencio.

\- ¿Por qué me ayudaste?

\- ¿Por qué? – la pregunta mostraba una gran confusión por parte de la marai - ¿Acaso para ustedes los humanos hacerlo es algo raro?

-No, es solo que… - se tomo un tiempo para pensar - ¿Hay alguna manera en la que te pueda agradecer?

-Esto… - sus ojos carmesíes brillaron por unos segundos antes de que se sonrojara un poco – Estoy buscando al aspecto de la luna y… por tu aspecto creo que eres… ¿la elegida del sol?

-Oh – Leona no pudo contener una risa ante el tierno acto de la marai - ¿Podría preguntarte para qué?

-Necesito la piedra lunar para poder proteger a mi pueblo… mi gente cuenta conmigo… - terminó por decirlo con cierta desconfianza hacia sí misma.

-Jamás he escuchado hablar de algo parecido – respondió extrañada, pero al ver la expresión que hizo Nami, se rascó un poco la cabeza con nerviosismo- pero de seguro que lo sabrá, si… - dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

\- ¿Lo dices enserio? – sus ojos se iluminaron - ¿Dónde esta ella?

-Ella… emmm… bueno…ella

\- ¿No lo sabes? – preguntó con desdén

-Lo lamento, no la veo desde ayer en la mañana

-Bueno, podríamos ir al último lugar en el que estuvo, ¿Verdad?

-Si, es buena idea – terminó con una sonrisa

\- ¡Perfecto!, mañana partimos – Nami dejó ver su emoción mientras daba saltos, los cuales se asemejaban más a estar nadando en el aire.

Leona dejó salir una pequeña risa, luego de unos minutos al ver como la marai acomodaba su cama, posó su mirada sobre Taric, el cual se encontraba muy atento en Pantheon, de repente, su mente fue inundada por dudas, a las que no podía dar respuesta con facilidad, ¿Dónde estaba su luna?, deseaba con todo el corazón que estuviera bien, que a pesar de todo lo que haya ocurrido, pueda volver a ver esos brillantes ojos que le iluminan el corazón.

* * *

 **SHURIMA**

Kai'sa movía sus pupilas de un lado a otro, seguía sin pérdida los rápidos movimientos de la lunari, rápida, ágil, sigilosa… tragona, levantó una ceja sin dar crédito a lo que veía, tragaba y tragaba como si no tuviera fondo, apreció cuidadosamente su comida, aún no había comido mucho, tomó el cubierto lentamente y se llevó un bocado a la boca, para cuando levantó su mirada, se encontró con los brillantes ojos blancos de la otra.

\- ¿Te vas a comer eso? – preguntó Diana aun con trozos de comida alrededor de su boca

-Jamás había visto a alguien comer tanto… - pero luego de reparar en la pregunta, como una niña pequeña, acercó el plato más hacia ella e hizo un puchero - ¡No!, ¡es mía!

-Vamos, dame un trozo más – suplicó – por favor

-Oye, yo soy la que tendrá que pagar todo esto – "con el oro de sivir" pensó para sí misma – deberíamos pedir algo para Sivir, cuando despierte tragara mucho también.

\- ¿Dejarás que la albina se trague todo? – apareció la mercenaria detrás de Kai'sa, la cual no apartaba la mirada de Diana - ¿crees que eso es mucho? – tomó sin cuidado el plato de la más joven y se atraganto con todo lo que había.

\- ¡Siv!, ¡Eso era mío!

-Así es pequeña… era – se acercó con una sonrisa arrogante - ¿Qué harás entonces?

-Yo… - se sonrojó al notar lo cerca que estaba la mercenaria de ella, pasados unos segundos apartó la mirada avergonzada – Nada Siv, tu ganas

Diana apoyo su cabeza sobra la palma de su mano al ver a ambas, por alguna razón, recordaba cuando entrenaba con Leona, a veces se quitaban las armas dejando a la otra en desventaja, la sonrisa maliciosa que su sol hacia cada vez que era derrotada, para luego abalanzarse sin cuidado y darle un tierno beso en sus labios, una sonrisa se dibujo en ella, se preguntó para sí misma como estaría ella, ¿Qué habrá ocurrido luego de que cumpliera su misión?, ¿Sería sometida por el frío de la noche?.

\- ¿Qué le ocurre? – pregunto Sivir mirándola – oye, estas ahí – chasqueo sus dedos frente a la lunari, la cual se sobresaltó - ¿Por qué la miras de esa forma?

\- ¿Qué?, yo… ¿mirar cómo a quién? – preguntó regresando de sus pensamientos.

-No te hagas la tonta – se acercó indiscretamente a Diana quedando apenas a unos centímetros de distancia – Ella, es mía, lo entendiste alma en pena.

\- ¿Ella qué?... ¿Tuya? – interrogó confundida, al notar el sonrojó que puso al más joven al escuchar las preguntas, miró nuevamente a la mercenaria la cual también denotaba un color rojizo en sus mejillas, al ver el estado de ambas, sonrió – Oh, ya lo entiendo ahora, no te preocupes "amiga", no te la quitaré

-Vete al infierno – le respondió con odio

-Ya he estado allí – respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa

\- ¡Siv!, ¡Ya basta! – dijo kai'sa mientras se abrazaba al brazo de la mercenaria

\- ¡Que escenita! – terminó por decir la lunari – me largo a dormir

Ambas se fijaron como Diana simplemente entraba en la habitación que alquiló con las pocas monedas de oro que guardaba, luego se miraron de nuevo, aunque Sivir seguía un poco avergonzada.

-Tranquila – sonrió Kai'sa – mejor vámonos a acostar, me muero del frío.

La mercenaria devolvió la sonrisa y se fue con la joven al interior de su habitación, habían alquilado una sola para ambas, evidentemente, dormirían juntas. De una de las mesas que se encontraba cerca a ellas, había un hombre bastante alto, con unos harapos encima los cuales le cubrían completamente la cara, cuando vio que todas se habían ya encerrado en sus respectivas habitaciones se levanto de su mesa y entró también a una de ellas.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró con un deslumbrante rayo de sol que le dio justo en la cara, a pesar de ello, no llegó ni a entrecerrar los ojos, si no que simplemente dejó que ese resplandor le iluminara la mañana, se sentó en la cama suspirando y cerró los ojos por unos segundos, los abrió de nuevo, pero estos ya no brillaban, dejando ver unos hermosos ojos color azul, se los refregó un poco y miró nuevamente a la ventana.

-Mi sol…

Susurró para ella, apreció por unos segundos mas el sol de la mañana y se levantó para ponerse su armadura nuevamente, para cuando abandonó la habitación se encontró con las otras dos chicas hablando con el hombre de los harapos, quien a pesar de estar de espaldas, al notar la presencia de la lunari guardó silencio, Sivir le hizo una seña para que se sentara junto al hombre, sin pensarlo demasiado así lo hizo, el hombre miró a ambos lados para asegurarse de que nadie mas escuchara y empezó nuevamente a hablar.

\- ¿y bien? – preguntó el hombre con su voz grave

-La política no me importa

Al escuchar esas palabras, el hombre dejó ver que negaba con la cabeza.

-Entonces ya sabes que hacer.

Apenas terminar se retiró sin agregar nada más, Diana las miraba confundida.

\- ¿Quién era ese tipo?

\- ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí en Shurima? – los ojos de la mercenaria brotaban chispas de ira - ¡Habla!

-No hay nada que me importe aquí, simplemente quiero regresar a mi tierra.

\- ¿De dónde eres?

-De Targón

\- ¿Te refieres al enorme monte que sobre sale a kilómetros de distancia?

-Así es.

Sivir miró a Kai'sa y le susurró algo al oído, la joven simplemente se levantó y se retiró.

-Conocemos este desierto, nos necesitas, así que te ofrezco nuestra ayuda para ir allí, pero a cambio, me darás oro.

-Se supone que es algún tipo de alianza momentánea

-Bueno, no suelo ser buena con la diplomacia, así que dame una respuesta.

Diana se quedó pensativa, en principio, era poco probable que hubiera algo capaz de matarla en mitad del desierto, pero, por otro lado, ellas deberían conocer las aldeas circundantes o sitios donde albergaba agua, si bien era cierto que era probable que no muriera, necesitaría una guía, por lo que sin perder un segundo más respondió.

-De acuerdo

-Que así sea.

La mañana terminó por transcurrir con tranquilidad, aunque Diana no podía negar la curiosidad que sentía por el tipo que estaba sentado con ellas hacia unos instantes, pero la mercenaria era una mujer bastante reservada, por lo que prefirió no meterse en asuntos que no le importaran, ignoró por un momento todo y prefirió concentrarse en desayunar algo, moría de hambre.

* * *

 **Notas de autor**

 **Bueno, aquí esta, después de algún tiempo, el capitulo 4.**

 **No creo tener que agregar nada más, solo que me demore en actualizar por el hecho de que estoy centrándome más en el fic QuinnXTalon, pero no por eso dejare de actualizar este.**

 **Gracias por leer y que tengan un excelente fin de semana.**


	5. Chapter 5

**EL EMPERADOR DE LAS ARENAS**

Kai`sa se encontraba agotada, por un lado, el aspecto de la luna tenía un físico inalterable y la mercenaria estaba tan acostumbrada a caminar por el desierto que se mantenía completamente impasible, el calor la estaba matando, su boca y garganta estaban completamente secas, se detuvo por unos instantes y se arrodilló en el suelo.

-Siv…

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? – se acercó rápidamente a la otra - ¿estás bien?

-Necesito… agua.

-Pareces no soportar mucho el calor – dijo Diana mirando a ambas

\- ¡Cierra la estúpida boca! – exclamo Sivir

-Oh – sonrió – darías la vida por ella, ¿No es así?

-Mira maldita…

-Siv – le tomó la mano su compañía, sonriendo – está bien…

La mercenaria miró por unos momentos a la menor con cierta preocupación, pero al verla sonreír, entendió lo que le estaba tratando de decir.

-Si… lo haría, ¿Por qué te importa? – terminó con cierta desconfianza

\- ¿Dónde queda la aldea mas cercana? – interrogó la elegida.

-Déjame ver… - miró hacia el horizonte intentando guiarse, permaneció así por unos minutos hasta que señaló una dirección – ese es el norte, allá está la aldea de Urzeris.

-Perfecto, ¿me permites? – le preguntó a la mercenaria con un rostro amable, lo que para la otra fue bastante extraño, pero luego de dedicarle una mirada a Kai`sa y ver su estado, se apartó un poco – Bien.

Diana tomó a la otra con cuidado y la subió a su hombro, luego le dedicó una mirada a la mercenaria.

\- ¿Vienes?

\- ¿Crees que te dejaré ir sola?

-No creo que puedas seguir mi paso, nada personal, pero eres una simple humana.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó con cierta ira en la voz

-No pensaría dejarte aquí sola

\- ¿Quién te crees que eres? – preguntó aún más molesta

-Siv… por favor… has lo que diga – dijo casi sin aliento Kai'sa

-Maldita sea… - respondió de mala gana - ¿y bien?

Diana con su brazo libre tomó a Sivir del abdomen y la cargó bajo su hombro, al ver la fuerza de la mujer, la mercenaria abrió los ojos.

\- ¿Qué demonios eres?

-Algo que me da cierta pereza explicar, agárrate bien.

\- ¿Por qué lo haaaaaa…

Diana saltó a una altura exagerada hacia adelante, Kai'sa se aferró fuertemente como pudo, también demostrando su miedo a la altura en la que se encontraban, apenas caer al suelo, la lunari dio una zancada más elevándose nuevamente.

\- ¿¡Qué haces!? – preguntó Sivir con un notable terror

-Vamos mercenaria, no me digas que le temes a las alturas – respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa, era evidente que disfrutaba ver a la otra padecer.

\- ¡Cuando me bajes, juro que te tumbaré todos los dientes!

-Entonces no te bajare – soltó una carcajada, dio nuevamente otra zancada elevándose - ¡Miren!, ahí está la aldea

-Un salto más estúpida alma en pena, y llegamos – respondió iracunda Sivir

\- ¿Para que un salto más?, con este lo lograremos.

\- ¿Qué?, ¡NO!

-Sivir ni no sobrevivo de esta, ¡yo fui la que te robo el oro de tu último trabajo! – exclamó Kai'sa carraspeando un poco.

\- ¡Kai'sa!

\- ¡Sujétense! – Diana giró un poco sobre el viento dejando los pies en diagonal hacia el cielo, para poder caer en picada hacia el pueblo - ¡Siiiiiiiiiii!

A unos metros del suelo Diana dio una voltereta para luego caer de pie, pero por la inercia de la caída, dejó un pequeño rastro sobre la arena, entonces dejó caer a Sivir de cara en la arena.

-Listo, ¿no fue divertido?

-Edes… uma… pffua – escupió arena - ¿Qué demonios te ocurre? – tosió luego un poco

-A…gua…

\- ¡Oh, verdad! – se levantó del suelo acercándose hacia Kai'sa – Ven aquí – la cargó entonces en sus brazos y le dedicó una mirada al aspecto - ¿Y bien?

-Las esperaré en el centro de la aldea, no se tarden.

-Tu no me… - al sentir que la menor estaba posando su mano en su mejilla, decidió darse prisa – Como sea.

Sivir empezó entonces a correr hacia la posada más cercana en donde seguro hallaría algo para rehidratar a su compañera sentimental, mientras Diana simplemente observaba como se alejaban de ella, por alguna extraña razón, ella se veía reflejada en la actitud de esa mercenaria, siempre con su temple frío y hostil, pero que no tiene ningún miedo de demostrar lo que siente y de ser necesario, dar la vida por amor, cerró entonces sus ojos azules y luego dejó que nuevamente brillaran con la propia luz de la luna, solamente para poder apreciar lo fuerte que brillaba el sol en ese desierto, "Estarías mostrando tu tan resplandeciente sonrisa si vieras este sol", sonrió para sí misma.

Mientras corría presurosamente, no pudo evitar mirar el rostro de la persona que tenía en sus brazos, aquellos ojos morados que tanto amaba ver, ahora se encontraban a punto de cerrarse, con sus últimos alientos solo podía fijar su mirada en ella, encontró entonces más adelante una posada, "ahí está" pensó entonces, al acercarse se encontró con una puerta cerrada, "¿Es una broma?" apretó la mandíbula y con el impulso que tenía, pateo la puerta abriéndola de golpe, todas las personas que se encontraban dentro se sobresaltaron, algunos la miraron con cierta confusión, otros con un ceño fruncido, pero luego había una mesa en la esquina más oscura del lugar, donde los hombres que se hallaban allá, tapados completamente con harapos, no parecieron ni siquiera reparar que lo que había acabado de ocurrir, pero realmente a Sivir eso era lo que menos le importaba.

-Dame un maldito vaso con agua – ordenó al hombre del sitio - ¡Ahora!

El hombre de la barra al notar la fuerza con la que hablaba la mercenaria, prefirió evitar problemas, por lo que se apresuró a hacer lo que se le solicitó, mientras tanto, Sivir sentaba cuidadosamente a Kai'sa en una de las sillas frente a la barra.

-Está bien, llegamos – le sonrió, y sintió una gran felicidad cuando su compañera con las pocas fuerzas que tenía le devolvió la sonrisa

\- ¿Quién te crees que eres niña? – le preguntó uno de los hombres que se encontraba molesto por la entrada que tuvo la mercenaria.

-Que te importa – le respondió

\- ¿Te crees capaz de entrar a donde se te da la gana y como se te da la gana?

-Si, ¿tienes algún problema con eso?

-Tengo demasiados problemas con eso

Sivir se acercó lentamente al hombre sonriendo con malicia, este apenas dio unos dos pasos hacia atrás, acto seguido, este cayó al suelo casi al instante, al ver lo que acababa de ocurrir, otros hombres de la mesa se levantaron abalanzándose sobre la mercenaria, pero esta era demasiado rápida para ellos, el primero recibió un gancho en la quijada, el segundo que se acercaba desde atrás, recibió una patada en el estomago y aprovechando la contracción que hizo, recibió luego un golpe en la mejilla dejandoló en el suelo, Sivir estaba completamente entrenada para luchar en desventaja, era ágil y fuerte, pocos eran rivales para ella, luego de unos segundo más de batalla, uno de los hombres logró propinarle un golpe en el rostro, sintió por unos segundos algo caliente que bajaba de su nariz, "Oh, vas a pagar por eso" pensó cuando confirmó con sus dedos que estaba sangrándole la nariz, de su cinto desprendió un aro que luego se convertiría en su fiel espada circular.

\- ¿Qué demonios? – se preguntó el hombre asustado

Cuando la mercenaria estaba por lanzar su espada, uno de lo hombres que se encontraba en la mesa del fondo, se levanto con una velocidad absurda, nadie se percató que se había levantado hasta que embistió a la mujer.

\- ¡Ugh! – gimió Sivir cuando cayó al suelo

-Hija de Shurima – mencionó el hombre bajo los harapos con una voz gutural

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó desde el suelo

El hombre que anteriormente le había golpeado el rostro se acercó a la mercenaria para golpearla en el suelo, pero entonces un disparo morado atravesó la escena y lanzo a dicho hombre contra la pared.

-Cobarde – dijo Kai'sa mientras se terminaba su vaso de agua.

\- ¡Ya estas mejor! – respondió Sivir levantándose para ir hacia ella.

-Te lo agradezco mucho – sonrió, luego se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en los labios – eres la mejor

\- ¡Hija de Shurima! – exclamó de nuevo el hombre de los harapos

\- ¿Qué?

Ambas saltaron hacia un lado de la barra cuando una gigantesca cuchilla se clavo en la barra, el pobre hombre que atendía corrió despavorido hacia las habitaciones internas de la posada, mientras que los clientes huían del lugar con rapidez.

Diana aún contemplaba el cielo, disfrutando de los cálidos rayos del sol a los que había empezado a tomar cariño, de repente, un grito se escuchó viniendo de uno de los caminos por los que la mercenaria había ido anteriormente, lo que fue casi como un aviso para ella, y por alguna razón, corrió hacia el hombre que gritaba.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – le preguntó

-Hay una pelea en la posada, hay un hombre enorme y una mujer con una cuchilla redonda, pero están por matarse entre ellos – comentó rápidamente el hombre entre jadeos.

-Huye – terminó aconsejándole el aspecto

Diana corrió lo más rápido que pudo y llegó en unos pocos minutos al lugar, no fue muy difícil de reconocer, una posada con una puerta rota y con un notable desastre dentro, dio un salto hacia el interior y se encontró con una kai'sa inconsciente en uno de los costados de la posada, mientras que en el otro costado Sivir estaba acorralada por lo que parecía ser un hombre lagarto, con una enorme cuchilla.

\- ¡Mercenaria! – exclamó Diana

\- ¿eh? – miró rápidamente hacia la puerta de entrada el hombre lagarto, sin embargo, eso hizo que bajara su guardia y Sivir casi al instante le propino una patada alejándolo de ella- ¡Aggh!

La mercenaria giró hacia un lado alejándose del hombre, pero entonces, desde la mesa del fondo, uno de los hombres allá sentados se levantó y paralizó a Sivir.

\- ¿Qué… me…ocurre? – dijo a duras penas

-Llevatela, Renek.

El hombre lagarto giro rápidamente, tomando a la mercenaría y abriendo un agujero en la pared de la posada, pero Diana no permitiría que fuera tan sencillo llevársela, acto seguido, una pantalla morada apareció en el agujero que había quedado, "energía del vacío" dedujo.

-Eres un ser muy interesante – dijo el hombre

-Y tu eres muy molesto

\- ¿Quieres ir tras la chica? – le preguntó

-Apártate de mi camino – le ordenó Diana

En ese mismo instante se impulsó rápidamente hacia el hombre, pero al llegar se encontró con un extraño escudo, el cual la repelió, dio un giro hacia atrás para caer de pie, pero apenas tocó el suelo, el hombre se posó frente a ella y con el dedo de su mano toco la runa de su frente, una extraña energía se transfirió a su interior y Diana cayó de rodillas al suelo.

-Hora de irme – el hombre abrió un portal y desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Una serie de imágenes empezaron a pasar rápidamente en la mente de Diana… recuerdos, de su antepasado, oscuros portales que dejaban pasar una masa deforme que empezaba a consumir todo, se retorcía sobre el mundo y tomaba formas aleatorias, deformando la realidad a su alrededor, un destello brilló entonces, en el fondo de una de las retorcidas estructuras, una…piedra… todo se volvió oscuro entonces, y una siniestra voz le dijo.

-El vacío es nuestra salvación, recuerda mis palabras.

Diana exhaló con fuerza y se vió nuevamente arrodillada en el suelo de la posada, miró a su lado derecho y encontró el agujero en la pared, luego hacia el fondo de la posada y encontró que, en la mesa oscura, habían dos harapos esparcidos por la mesa y el suelo, seguramente los otros dos "hombres" eran algún tipo de conjuro para desviar la atención, pero luego, cuando miró hacia el otro costado de la posada, se encontró con Kai'sa, la cual seguía inconsciente, "¿Qué acaba de ocurrir?" se preguntó con cierto nerviosismo, sobre todo cuando se dio cuenta de que sus manos estaban temblando.

* * *

 **SENDERO ESCARPADO – MONTE TARGÓN**

Para cuando llegaron al peligroso sendero, ya estaba anocheciendo, por lo que el camino se había vuelto aún mas peligroso, para Nami, la cual prácticamente flota, le fue bastante fácil pasar dicho pasadizo, por otro lado, tanto Taric como Pantheon, se encontraban pasando lentamente, mientras que Leona por alguna razón, estaba pasándolo más rápido que lo que lo solía hacer.

-Se nota que has estado aquí muchas veces, verdad que sí, "so-le-ci-to" – dijo sarcásticamente el aspecto de la guerra

-Cierra la maldita boca – le gritó Leona

-Ambos deberían guardar silencio – respondió Nami cruzando sus brazos

-Disculpa – el aspecto del sol logró pasar el sendero y se posicionó junto a la marai – espero no incomodarte con nuestras discusiones.

-Lo hacen, aunque puedo notar que él te tiene cierto odio – dijo entonces cambiando su expresión a una de preocupación.

-Es una larga historia – al notar la expresión de la otra, sonrió un poco nerviosa – está bien, no tienes por qué preocuparte.

\- ¿Ustedes son siempre tan rencorosos?

-No… es sólo que… - unas fugaces imágenes cruzaron por su mente, ese tiempo en el que ella era una ciega fanática de la orden Solari, cuando ella se enfrentó a Diana, su lucha había sido intensa y muy estruendosa, no tanto como la de Pantheon, la fuerza de Diana se basaba en su agilidad y velocidad, en cambio ella se basaba más en su resistencia. Recordó que cuando terminaron su lucha, Diana había agotado toda su fuerza intentando acabarla, pero ella había quedado sin energías para continuar, ambas en el suelo sin poderse mover cruzaron palabras, ella lo había entendido todo, nunca fueron enemigas, pues los verdaderos enemigos eran aquellos sabios solari, los cuales repudiaban a Diana solo por el hecho de haber nacido por un poderoso interés hacia la cultura Lunari – No, es solo que nosotros los humanos tenemos la estúpida costumbre de odiar a los que no piensan como nosotros, no todos somos iguales, pero por ideales y principios hemos creado guerras.

-Eso… suena muy triste – respondió Nami bajando la mirada – para nosotros los marai, todos tenemos el mismo valor, todos contribuimos en la lucha por el futuro de nuestra tribu… no hay ideales ni principios que puedan valer más que la vida de tus hermanos… - recordó cuando encontró al invocador de mareas en las profundidades del mar, en la interminable oscuridad abisal, ella no luchaba por sobrevivir y convertirse en la nueva invocadora de mareas, ella luchaba por el bien de su gente, por el bienestar de sus amigos y su familia, y por todo lo que ellos significaban para ella. Dejó salir unas lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Oye… esta bien, la razón por la que estas en esta búsqueda es porque tu tribu te necesita – se acercó un poco a la marai y tomo una de sus manos – te juro, aquí mismo, ante el resplandor del sol, que haré lo posible para que puedas completar tu tarea – concluyó entonces brindándole una cálida sonrisa.

-Ahora brillas con más fuerza – devolvió la sonrisa secándose las lagrimas con su mano libre – Te lo agradezco mucho – terminó entonces bajando un poco la cabeza en símbolo de respeto.

-Ejem… ¿interrumpo algo? – preguntó Taric

-No, está bien, continuemos – respondió decidida Nami y siguió por el único camino que había.

-Debo admitir que tiene bastante energía – encogió los hombros la solari con una sonrisa - ¿Qué se le hace?, vamos.

Taric dirigió su mirada al aspecto de la guerra, quien se encontraba detrás de él, parecía no querer decir nada, lo cual alivió de cierta forma al guardian.

-Vamos

Pantheon asintió, su rostro era completamente inexpresivo, por alguna razón, su mente se encontraba lejos de ese lugar, tal vez recuerdos lo estaban agobiando, pero lo que es seguro, es que lo que sea que estuviera pensando lo estaba distrayendo completamente de todo. Encontraron la cueva en donde Leona se había visto con Diana por ultima vez, pero como era de esperarse, se encontraba completamente vacía, ninguna pista para localizarla, la solari la conocía lo bastante bien como para saber que era rutina de ella cambiar diariamente de cueva, más que para su protección, era para la de ambas, puesto que con una cueva diferente, era casi nula la posibilidad de que alguien las molestara, a pesar de ello, Leona sintió un pesado sentimiento de tristeza al no encontrarla ahí, deseaba con todo su corazón, poder ver de nuevo a su luna, se acercó a uno de los costados de la cueva, donde durmieron ese última noche juntas, mirando el suelo con desdén.

-No esta… - sintió un vacío en su pecho que no pudo soportar, colocando ambas manos en su pecho.

\- ¿Estas bien? – preguntó preocupada Nami

-Si… es solo que… - un mar de emociones crearon un poderoso cataclismo en su interior, a pesar de que algo le decía que todo estaba bien, había olvidado que habían pasado casi dos días desde la última vez que la vio, pero entonces sintió en su hombro una cálida mano.

-Tranquila, la hallaremos, ¿verdad? – la alentó la marai con una tierna sonrisa.

-Si… - exhalo con fuerza para aliviarse un poco de sus dudas – Tienes razón, lo haremos – sonrió con los labios aun temblando por los nervios.

-Bien… ¿A dónde pudo haber ido?

-Tal vez a… - intentó recordar algo que le interesara a Diana lo suficiente como para quitarle gran parte de su tiempo, y una idea apareció de repente en su mente – algunas ruinas lunari que queden cerca.

\- ¿Conoces algunas? – preguntó abriendo sus ojos carmesí.

-Ammm, no, pero seguro habrá algunas cerca.

-Bueno – se encogió de hombros – entonces descansemos por hoy y mañana buscaremos las ruinas.

\- ¿Estas bien con eso?

-Si, debo descansar si quiero estar en buena forma.

\- ¿Están de acuerdo?

-Por mi está bien – respondió Taric

Pantheon solo asintió sin más y salió de la cueva para poder ver los últimos rayos de sol, a solas.

-Esta muy extraño desde que cruzamos el sendero – dijo Taric

-Déjalo, ya se le pasara – respondió Leona con indiferencia.

Encendieron una pequeña fogata en donde Taric hizo un cocido con algunas plantas que traía en su bolsa, así fue como pasaron la noche, tranquila y sin problemas alguno, por el momento.

* * *

 **SHURIMA**

El ascendido sabía que lo perseguían, por lo que decidió aumentar un poco la velocidad, no quería que nadie se entrometiera en su camino, sin embargo, notó que sus perseguidores también aumentaban su paso, por la oscuridad de la noche, era un tanto difícil distinguir quienes lo seguían, pero para él no supuso mucho problema, logró ver unas armaduras doradas, "maldita sea" exclamo en sus adentros, sabía de quienes se trataban, agudizó su vista para ver hacia donde se dirigía, había sido imprudente, se encontraba dirigiéndose al sur, específicamente hacia Gran Sai, "Ese idiota sigue detrás de mí" apretó su mandíbula con ira, si llamaba aún más la atención de sus perseguidores, se metería en un problema aun peor que en el que se encontraba, así que dejo a la mercenaria en el suelo y trató de esconder su presencia con su capucha.

\- ¿Es usted un carroñero? – le preguntó con firmeza uno de los guardias

-Si, déjeme en paz – respondió con su voz gutural

-Disculpe, pero esto es terreno del emperador y esta prohibido el ingreso de carroñeros.

-Han sido siglos en los que hemos hecho eso, señor – respondió con bastante molestia

\- ¿Podría dejarnos ver su rostro?

-Que más da – "Mueran"

Renekton giró rápidamente abalanzándose sobre uno de los soldados, al cual cortó a la mitad, convirtiéndose luego en arena, el otro trato de atacarlo con su lanza, pero sin ninguna oportunidad de hacerlo fue degollado, regresando a las frías dunas.

-Ya sabe que estoy aquí, maldita sea.

Tomó rápidamente a la mercenaria y corrió tan rápido como pudo para alejarse de la escena, pero su suerte duró poco, la alerta ya había sonado entre las arenas, y varios soldados se levantaban amenazantes ante el ascendido, no tuvo otra opción que aferrar el cuerpo de la mercenaria a su pecho y girar hacia adelante, cortando a todos los soldados a su paso, pero entonces una de las lanzas de los soldados se le clavo en uno de sus costados, perdiendo el equilibrio dejo caer a Sivir en la fría arena de la noche, regresando en sí se apresuro a tomar de nuevo a la mercenaria, pero entonces una fila de soldados con escudos lo repelieron, cortándole el paso.

-Ustedes, ¡asquerosos desechos arenosos!

Desde atrás de la fortaleza de escudos que formaban los soldados, uno de ellos tomó a la mercenaria en sus brazos y reconoció de inmediato de quien se trataba, por lo que no perdió un solo segundo y comenzó a correr directo hacia el disco solar, pero el ascendido en un desenfreno de ira, atravesó a los soldados, destruyendo a su paso los escudos.

\- ¡Devuélveme a la mercenaria!

Pero entonces a su alrededor empezaron a emerger varios soldado, que le apuntaban con sus lanzas, Renekton giro sobre sí mismo dando un salto, degollando a todos los soldados a su alrededor, pero entonces desde el suelo una lanza se le incrusto en la espalda, haciéndolo caer de rodillas, para cuando intento mirar sobre su hombro, otra más se le clavó en el pecho, gritó con todas sus fuerzas, su cuerpo comenzó a aumentar en tamaño y la arena a su alrededor se arremolinó, alejando a los soldados y las lanzas de él.

\- ¡Asquerosos seres de arena!

Sin poderse contener, creo una poderosa tormenta de arena a su alrededor que evito que cualquier otro soldado se levantara, sin embargo, para cuando acabo con todos, había vuelto en sí, dándose cuenta de que había perdido a la mercenaria, maldijo por lo alto gritando con una ira incontrolable.

Sivir sintió como le dolía todo su cuerpo, sus brazos y piernas le pesaban, y sentía contracciones en su pecho que le dificultaban respirar, no había duda de que la batalla que tuvo con el ascendido la había dejado completamente adolorida, sin embargo, bajo su espalda sentía un extraño sentimiento de confort, además, no había puesto mucha atención al lugar en donde se encontraba, el techo tenia un extraño diseño que destacaba en color dorado, los cuales se hallaban sobre un fondo de color vino, a su alrededor se distinguían banderas con el mismo color y con un símbolo muy similar al disco solar, la mercenaria hizo un gesto de desagrado, ya sabía donde se encontraba y detestaba tener que aceptarlo, jamás podría negar su sangre, la misma que le había salvado la vida tiempo atrás, acto seguido, escuchó como alguien abría la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba, un soldado, el cual dejó sobre un mesón una bandeja con comida.

-Oh, ya despertó, su majestad.

-No me hables así idiota, no soy ninguna reina.

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento, le avisare a mi señor que ya despertó.

El soldado desapareció casi al instante, dejando a Sivir sin nada que decir al respecto, detestaba aceptarlo, pero él le había salvado la vida, otra vez, esperaba que el ascendido le pidiera algún favor que tuviera que saldar, aunque su vida siempre gire en torno al oro y la sangre, la fortuna de poder ser emperadora va mas allá de su propia codicia, por alguna razón no era algo que le pareciera provocativo, había conocido personas como Taliyah, quien le había mostrado una perspectiva diferente a la que ella conocía, o incluso su compañera sentimental, Kai'sa, la cual destina todo su tiempo en una lucha contra un antiguo mal que azota al gigantesco desierto, no quería ser emperadora, puesto que como mercenaria no tenia que seguir ninguna regla, ni tampoco tenia que soportar ser tratada como una reina, pues eso la molestaba bastante, pasara lo que pasara, ella estaría al margen y haría lo que en verdad quiere, no lo que se supone que debe hacer.

* * *

Diana observaba el amanecer desde la ventana, ya habían pasado dos días desde entonces, desde que había podido ver ese resplandor en los hermosos ojos color marrón de su amada, sus ojos eran soles, su piel era ese brillo que resplandecía cada mañana, pero en su mente había algo mas que le molestaba y era el hecho de tener que explicarle a Kai'sa que era lo que había ocurrido el día anterior, además de tener que confirmar si esta se encontraba bien, pues había estado inconsciente por bastante tiempo, había dejado que todo eso ocurriese sin poder hacer nada, unas palabras resonaron en su mente "Siempre eres tan… buena en lo que haces…", sonrió al recordar esas palabras, pero luego la inundo una tristeza que no pudo contener, "si vieras lo que causé, me estarías sermoneando", suspiró con desdén, escuchó como Kai'sa se retorció en la cama y luego de unos segundos abrió los ojos, se sintió un poco aliviada, ella se encontraba bien, pero…

\- ¿Diana?... ¿eres tú? – dijo con los parpados pesados, casi ni podía abrir bien los ojos

-Si, soy yo…

\- ¿Dónde estoy?

-Seguimos aquí, en Urzeris – dijo intentando que sus palabras no sonaran con la preocupación que cargaba con ella.

\- ¿Dónde está Siv?

-Ella… - tragó saliva, entendió que era inevitable, debía decirle la verdad – debo contarte algo, que no te va a gustar, pero tranquila, estaré contigo para ayudarte.

* * *

 **Notas del autor**

 **Y eh aquí, el quinto capitulo, se suponía que estaría cargado de acción y emociones, pero la verdad no sé si eso es lo que inspira, pero en cualquier caso, espero que les guste.**

 **PenguinVuelve**

 **No sabes lo feliz que me hiciste con tu review, no solo por eso, si no porque te tomaste el tiempo de leer mis fanfics y te estoy muy agradecido por haberlo hecho, me agrada saber que te gusten los shipps que hago, porque bueno a mi me encantan, y espero te encante este capitulo, porque me motivaste a subirlo, y espera un poco para el proximo capitulo del fanfic de Quinn, que ya tengo una parte, nuevamente agradecerte y me gusta tener lectores como tu que me motivan a seguir escribiendo.**

 **Y bueno como siempre, gracias por leer este capitulo, y nos vemos hasta el proximo**

 **Que tengan un buen resto de semana.**


End file.
